Cinderella
by Crimson Endings
Summary: Mal dances with his daughter. Beacuse she's his Cinderella.


**Hey Deathicated!**

**This is my new song fic idea!**

**Dedicated to Katlana Child!**

* * *

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
__Without a care in the world  
__And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
__It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
__She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
__There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
__and I need to practice my dancing  
__Oh please,Daddy,please!"_

Shelby Fallon is dancing to one her favorite songs,Stealing Cinderella,that happens to be on the radio.

And her father,Mal Fallon,Now Captain of the SFPD,sits at his desk at home,working on some dreadful paperwork.

**'**_**Why did I not do this at work?'**_ Mal thinks to himself,and then his angel Shelby came into his office.

"Dad?"

"Yes,sweetheart?"

"There's going to be a dance at my school,and I was wondering if you'd help me practice my dancing?"

"Can we do it later,hun?I'm kind of busy right now."

"Please,Daddy?Just one dance?" Shelby asks him,making a face that reminds him that she's Natara's 'child.

He's not gonna win this.

"But just one dance!" Mal said.

"Yay!" Shelby exclaimed,and took her father's hand,leading him out of his chair,and into the living room.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
__While she is here in my arms  
__'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
__Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
__I don't want to miss even one song  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
__And she'll be gone_

Mal's one dance promise was broken.

It ended up becoming two.

Then three.

Then it was just them dancing to whatever came on the radio.

They were waltzing & doing Gangnam Style & all sorts of dance moves.

Then Shelby looked at clock & realized it was midnight.

"Oh!It's getting late!Goodnight Daddy!" Shelby hugged him.

"Goodnight sweetie." Mal watched her leave as she went to her room.

Mal when to his bedroom,and went to sleep,which was full of happy dreams.

_She's says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
__She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
__She says "Dad,the prom is just one week away  
__And I need to practice my dancing  
__Oh please,Daddy,please!"_

It was the week Mal had dreaded since Shelby started high school.

**Prom Week.**

"Daddy,I promise,Elliott's a nice guy!You'll be impressed!" Shelby told her father when he found out about her prom date.

"Are you sure?" Mal asked.

"Yes!"

"Does he play any sports?"

"Team Captain of the soccer team."

"Is he smart?"

"He has all A's."

"Has he ever cheated on a girl?"

"Dad,you're getting ridiculous." Shelby rolled her eyes.

"I just don't my little girl getting hurt."

"He hasn't cheated on anyone,Dad."

"Good.'Cause if he cheats on you..."

"He won't."

"Okay,where's this dress that Natara keeps telling me about?"

"Oh!I'll go put it on!" Shelby ran to her room and shut the door behind her and Mal sat down in a chair.

Shelby came out wearing a dark purple floor length dress.

"What do you think?" Shelby said as she spun around in the dress.

"More beautiful than Cinderella." Mal said,smiling at her.

"Thank you,daddy!Oh,one more thing!I know the prom is just one week away,but I need to practice my dancing."

"Sure."

Mal got out of his chair and bowed and put out a hand and said in a British accent "May I have this dance,fair lady?"

Shelby giggled and said "Why of course you may."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
__While she is here in my arms  
__'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
__Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
__I don't want to miss one song  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
__And she'll be gone_

Mal and Shelby were danicing acrooss the room,talking,sharing laughs all through the night.

Until Shelby noticed the clock strike midnight.

"I'd better get to bed."

"Goodnight sweetie." He kissed her forehead and watched her go to her room and shut the door.

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
__Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
__She says,"Dad,the wedding still six months away but I  
__Need to practice my dancing  
__Oh please,Daddy,please!"_

Shelby came back from college for Christmas with Elliott.

And yes,they started dating after prom.

Shelby and Elliott went to Shelby's house where her parents were home,back from work.

"Surprise!" Shelby said as she walked in the house.

"Shelby!" Natara & Mal went up to her and gave her and Elliott hugs.

"I thought you two were going to Elliott's!" Natara said.

"We were,but we decided to come here and we have some big news to tell you!" Shelby said.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"Elliott and I are engaged!" Shelby held up her hand to show her engagement ring.

"That's wonderful,honey!" Natara said and hugged Shelby and Elliott with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry,Mom!You'll make me cry!" Shelby said.

"I'll try not to."

"Mom,do you think I could talk to Dad alone for a minute?"

"Sure.I'm taking Elliott shopping!" Natara said cheerfully and her and Elliot walked outside and in her car to the store.

Mal and Shelby stared at each other.

"So..." Mal said.

"I know I should've called and told you after it happened but..." Shelby started but Mal interuppted her.

"It's alright,Shelby.I know you were exicted and I'm happy for you."

"You are?"

"Why wouldn't I be?I support you through everything and plus,Elliott's totally awesome."

Shelby laughed.

"I'm glad you like him. And Dad,I know the wedding's six months away,but..."

"You need to practice your dancing?"

"Yes."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
__While she is here in my arms  
__'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
__Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
__I don't want to miss even one song  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
__And she'll be gone_

They dance all night,laughing and talking.

Mal cherishes these moments with Shelby.

Because she is and always will be his Cinderella.

* * *

**Review?**

**And if you're from the Newtown,Connecticut area,you're in my thoughts and prayers. **


End file.
